


Arranged Marriage

by onemoreword



Series: Arranged Marriage [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Fluff, Naruto-verse, time travel fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 14:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20566211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onemoreword/pseuds/onemoreword
Summary: Where Madara falls in love and Sakura finds peace with her circumstances. A look into the arranged marriage between Uchiha Madara and Uzumaki Sakura.





	1. Chapter 1

Madara eyed the woman sitting demurely across from  him, shadows mixed with light from the paper doors casting a beautiful glow on her soft pink hair. Gone was the happy smile she'd shown everyone earlier during their wedding ceremony, replaced with a hard scowl that was contorted into a strange grimace as though she was trying to hide her displeasure. Evening had arrived and it was now time to fulfill her duty.

Uzumaki Sakura.

She was a distant relative of Uzumaki Mito. Or so the Uzumaki had claimed.

Madara didn’t buy it. For years they’d been at war and suddenly, the Uzumaki produced a hidden trump card out of thin air. A woman who barely looked her age of eighteen when she'd first appeared and who not only had the ability to tear apart stone with her bare hands, she could put people back together just as easily. Both skills were highly valuable, especially her unrivaled healing capabilities, and it was odd that her abilities hadn’t been utilized until recently, especially with the differences she'd evoked in battle during the past three years since her debut. Her coloring, albeit lighter than the main bloodline, could possibly pass as a distant relation, but it was still possible that she was not a relative. The only thing that prevented him from outright claiming the farce was the seal on her forehead. There was no way such a valuable technique and well kept secret of the Uzumaki Clan would have been taught to a stranger.

But none of that mattered now. At least at present.

During the treaty, it had been decided that Uzumaki Mito would marry Hashirama to seal their alliance. However, the elders of the Uchiha had demanded a similar exchange. After all, who was to say that the Uzumaki and Senju wouldn’t join hands together in order to take advantage of the Uchiha’s compliance before destroying them after their use? It didn’t matter how eloquently Madara had tried to quell their worries. The Uchiha would not be satisfied until the Uzumaki and Senju could prove their faithfulness.

And so the elders had demanded the mysterious pink haired woman as a bride for the Uchiha Clan.

Madara lifted his hand slowly, exaggerating the movement in order to not startle her. Even so, she flinched as he placed his palm against her cheek, her eyes cast to the side with a hard glint in them.

Power was absolute in their world and all the elders had seen was the power this woman could add to their Clan. Regardless of whether a war ended up breaking out between them all in the end, even if the treaty and alliance between the Uchiha and the Senju were to crumble, if they could produce an heir with her bloodline and abilities...

He caressed her cheek, silently marveling at the softness of them. His grip then slightly tightened as he tugged her closer.

It mattered not what the elders wanted. Madara did what he believed was best for the clan and he too agreed of this woman’s worth. However, he would not allow her to be disgraced because of their selfish desires.

He’d seen her in battle and acknowledged her strength. He respected her abilities and was also indebted to her due to how she’d willingly healed so many of his people even before the treaty.

Madara pressed his lips against hers and was mindful to be gentle. He didn’t force her to respond, tilting his head and guiding her own so that they could better press their lips together. Her willingness to try was all that he needed to continue.

Regardless of what others had in store for her, she was now his wife. He would protect and cherish her as was his duty.

_ Do you love her, aniki? _

He brushed Izuna’s careful inquiry away from his mind, focusing more on trying to get the woman before him to be more comfortable.

Their mother had always claimed that love was the foremost important aspect of their Clan, that it was the fuel that burned their inextinguishable flames. It was the reason why their father had fought so fervently in the war, for the sake of their fallen brethren, for the sake of the unborn.

He felt her timidly part her lips for him and he didn’t immediately take advantage, first pulling her into his arms protectively in order to provide her some comfort before slowly accepting her hesitant invitation. His hand was combing through her pink locks, cupping the back of her head to provide support while he openly ran his tongue inside her mouth.

So sweet and warm.

Madara pulled back slowly, watching how those brilliant emerald eyes that burned brightly in battle appear dazed and taken aback by what had just transpired. It was such a vulnerable look, so different from the indomitable woman that commanded fear and respect from her enemies. He would have thought them two different individuals if he hadn’t been the cause of such an expression.

Hashirama had sheepishly told him of her inexperience, how Mito had threatened him of a difficult future if he’d so much as hurt the pink haired woman. It was a warning Madara had scoffed at. As if he planned on hurting his bride, the woman he’d spend the rest of his life with.

If anything, the look she was currently sporting made him want to hold her tight. A strange desire that was actually quite unlike him.

“Can you continue?” he asked huskily instead, absentmindedly continuing his strokes of her pink hair. His long fingers curled around the tresses, tugging at them gently.

He felt her fingers tighten around his front as she mutely nodded. It irked him a bit at how she seemed to brace herself in preparation for his advances, but the irritation was soothed by the fact that this was her first time. It was understandable that she'd be so wary, allowing herself to be so vulnerable around another. People who lived their ways were never allowed such luxury.

Madara trailed his lips from her mouth to her jawline, skimming it gently before latching onto her neck. He urged her to tilt her head, to give him room to nip and mark the tender flesh that left her shivering in his lap.

His hands tugged at the back of her loose yukata, but felt resistance as she clutched onto her clothes stubbornly. He didn’t pull back or force her to comply, his lips simply moving lower, leaving behind a scorching wet trail on her skin. Madara took advantage of the loosened material, skimming his lips against her clavicle.

He felt and heard her muffled cry and pressed his weight against her, leaning forward until they fell on the futon, his larger frame towering over her petite one.

“M-Madara,” she gasped, feeling their legs entangled while he continued his attention dangerously close to her chest. He felt her clutching onto the back of his yukata tightly, almost pleadingly, and he pulled slightly away to see the look of desperation in her eyes.

It was odd yet pleasing to see such a powerful and normally confident woman be so nervous about being touched so intimately.

All for him.

Only for him.

His eyes softened and he merely kissed her gently instead, coaxing her to relax. It didn't matter, her unparallel strength and fiery spirit. She was now his and he would take care of her. She would show such an alluring expression to him and him only.

Madara’s fingers easily undid the knot of her yukata, loosening and unraveling the material. He felt her shift tentatively against his mouth and how she clutched onto his wrist with both hands, silently begging and pleading. Such small and dainty fingers that somehow had the strength to cause mountains to collapse.

His much larger hand caged her wrists together and he pinned them above her head. If she truly wanted to get away, he knew she could easily break free from his grip. The fact that she wasn’t said it all. This was all just nerves.

A woman’s first time was precious to her. The women of his Clan, particularly the older and more experienced ones, had constantly lectured him of this growing up. Though some of the more hardened kunoichi had scoffed at such frivolous sentiments.

“I won’t hurt you,” he murmured reassuringly. “I give you my word.”

For a moment, she simply stared at him. What he wouldn’t give to be able to understand what was running through her mind. For a woman so expressive and kept her heart at her sleeve, she was equally unpredictable and carried herself so differently from the other women around him.

“Do you trust me?” Madara continued, releasing her hands and leaning back so that he was straddling her waist. She remained lying back with her hands beside her head, an unreadable look on her large doe-like emerald eyes.

“I... I trust you,” she finally replied raspily.

He reached for the edges of her yukata and slowly pulled them aside, feeling his mouth dry slightly when she didn’t resist, revealing her pert breasts for his gaze. She looked away shyly, an alluring rosy hue overtaking her cheeks.

This was not his first experience and it was certainly not his first time bedding a virgin. It was common for both men and kunoichi within his clan to engage in such activities, especially while leading such stressful lives. It was why he’d been a bit surprised at being told of her innocence and why he was even more surprised at how her gentle expressions made him want to embrace her.

Sakura seemed bewildered by how he reached for her face first while she laid open for him, stroking her cheek with the back of his forefinger, instead of a brutal and vicious lust she'd sometimes seen men engage in as they took their spoils of war. It didn't matter whether it was Senju or Uchiha. There had never been a show of mercy. But here, Madara watched her with hooded eyes before leaning closer, nuzzling into her exposed neck while her breath hitched when he reached to cup her breast.

His grip was firm and he enjoyed the soft tautness of her bare skin, rolling the sensitive appendage under his rough hand. He trailed his lips down and kissed the side of her breast, enveloping it whole without warning and causing her to grab the back of his head with a strangled pant.

He rather enjoyed how she clung to him with such trust while making such delectable sounds, mewling and breathlessly saying his name as he suckled her tender breast. She tasted so fine that he found himself eager to trail lower, his mouth creating a path of fire as he went down, his hands holding her waist steady.

Sakura bit her lip when she felt his lips encroaching her lower stomach, fear thrumming in her veins when he pulled the rest of her yukata to the side to expose her to him completely. His strong hands gripped her legs, pulling them apart to make room for him and she resisted the urge to push away from him and curl into a protective ball. Instead, she forced herself to stay still, to keep her fears at bay because of how this needed to be done and because of how terribly gentle Madara was being.

Mito would always come to her aid if there was even a hint of any mistreatment inflicted by the Uchiha, but Sakura would never tell. For the sake of a brighter future, she’d find a way to survive on her own. Which was why she’d been so taken aback by Madara’s tender attention.

She felt his breath brush against her center and squeezed her eyes shut, but nothing could have prepared her for the odd, striking wetness of his mouth burning her core. Somewhere no one has ever touched like this before.

“M-Madara,” Sakura called for him helplessly, unsure of what exactly to do but become swept away by the feel of his tongue probing into her depths. Her hands clutched onto his head while her thighs tightened around him as well, desperately trying to find something to hold onto and only finding him to cling to.

Her cries were so pleasing. He wanted to hear more. His mouth hungrily drank her sweet juices, moaning at the delectable taste of her musk. He felt her writhe beneath him, but kept her steady, guiding her hips to roll to the rhythm of his tongue and letting go only once she started moving them on her own.

She whimpered as cool air brushed against her aching core and looked down to see Madara pull away, a thick strand of his saliva connecting him to her center. Her already flustered cheeks deepened to another shade of red and she immediately crawled away to clamp her legs together in embarrassment, trying so hard to ignore the wetness and the tingling sensation between her legs.

There was a shuffling of clothes and she peeked between her clenched eyes to see Madara meticulously shedding himself of his clothes. For a moment, she openly stared, still unable to believe that she was in such a situation... that she was now in the past and married to Uchiha Madara of all people... that tonight was their wedding night and that many people from several clans would be expecting her to provide a new heir in the next few months.

He stood before her, tall and proud, maintaining a regal air befitting a man of his status and accomplishments. His body was well sculpted, which was to be expected from the many battles he'd engaged in and emerged victorious from. For a moment, she let herself forget who this man was, of what he'd done to her world and future, and her eyes softened at the horrifying number of scars, some of them especially deep and could have been proven fatal if not for sheer luck.

“It would be more comfortable for you to remove your clothes as well,” Madara spoke lightly and it pained her how considerate he was, how he didn't forcibly take what others would clearly believe was his right to claim. It was what made this night bearable and why she hadn't struggled against him in disgust, regardless of why she was doing this.

She licked her lips nervously and peeled off the rest of her yukata, keeping her eyes and hands busy with neatly folding the material to put aside.

The moment she was done, she felt Madara grab her shoulders and gently push her back down, his lips already pressed against hers as the two fell back down onto the futon. His much larger frame covered her smaller one, his hand clutching onto hers reassuringly as he pinned their joined hands beside her head.

She gave into the kiss, to the comforting sensation of his heavier weight on her. Forget who this man was for now, ignore the accusations hovering in the back of her mind of how she was betraying all those she cared for by lying willingly with this man. This was for the sake of peace. She had a duty to fulfill.

Sakura moaned into his mouth when she felt him cup her between her legs, hissing slightly when she felt his long finger sliding inside her. It felt much firmer, more solid, than his tongue and she was grateful for how wet he'd made her, the most she felt being the pressure of something foreign inside of her.

Apprehension welled up inside her, even as warmth filled her with each stroke of his finger. If... if this was what it felt to have his finger inside of her, what was she going to feel when he entered her completely?

Madara must've noticed her distress as he distracted her with a kiss, coaxing her to give him the same attention he'd given to her mouth. She warmly complied, slipping her tongue between his lips where they began to engage in a tempestuous dance. His finger entered deeper, gliding in more smoothly due to her growing slickness. Her legs spread wider for him, naturally reacting and even moaning when he inserted another finger to prepare her.

Her fingers tightened around their joined hands while her other hand clutched onto his arm where the fingers were now roughly thrusting inside of her, spreading her folds wider and eliciting a helpless mewl against his lips. She broke the kiss, unable to remain distracted further from his pistoning fingers, moaning and crying while he marked her neck with dark welts that would last for days.

“Ahhh!” Sakura cried out when his fingers brushed against a particularly sensitive part, burying her face into the crook of his neck as though trying to hide from the powerful sensations he was pulling out of her. She hated how he kept aiming for the bundle of nerves, intent on hearing her pleasurable voice once more.

She thought she was going to break as she arched her back and screamed, raking deep red lines down from Madara’s shoulder to his back as white light temporarily blinded her.

God, what was this?!

Sakura mewled and buried her face harder into his neck, shuddering at how Madara never ceased the movement of his fingers. It was too sensitive and her face heated more at the loud noises of her slickness generously coating his fingers. She almost shed tears of relief when he finally stopped and could only look up at him helplessly when he pulled away, overwhelmed at the sensation of her first hard climax.

The look she gave him made him run his lips against hers softly and he purred at how she willingly responded back. Madara rubbed his arousal between her legs, making sure to thoroughly coat it with her wetness, and shuddered at how her heat seemed to burn him.

“Relax,” he urged huskily. “It'll hurt if you brace yourself.”

“Easy... Easy for you to say,” she retorted snippily and he chuckled in amusement at her fire.

Sakura bit her lip when she felt his tip brush against her opening and clenched her eyes shut when he pressed harder against her. God, she was so scared. It was almost perversely funny how it hadn't been the blood-thirsty battles between the Clans that had scared her or the horrible behaviors of vengeful warriors that'd broken her... but the fact that she was going to give everything to this man in front of her, especially with his now non-existent terrifying history with her. The fact that she could feel him slowly intruding inside of her, becoming one with her, cemented the reality of all this and was now scaring the ever loving crap out of her.

Shinobi were considered full grown adults by the time they were genin. They had a right to decide when to risk their lives, with or without parental consent and with no regards to their age.

But even at the age of twenty-one and all the horrors she'd seen and experienced, she still felt so immature... still learning and growing...

...but now so alone.

No Ino to gossip and lean against for support.

No Tsunade to turn to for advice and guidance.

...no mother to hug and cry into when things just got too much for her.

It was for their sake that she was doing this. For them that she'd been willing to throw it all away, to change everything for the better.

She inhaled a shuddery breath and was suddenly reminded of how she and Madara were still holding hands. Regardless of her chakra enhanced strength, she'd always been told she had a strong grip and the hold she had on his hand had got to  **hurt** . And yet, Madara didn't utter a word, carefully considerate of her well being as he tried to placate her with reassuring kisses.

Her walls parted for him easily, having become so wet under his attentive touches, but she still stiffened at being so forcibly opened for him. She cried without meaning to, having always hated how tears would so easily form and stream down her face, and clung to him as she felt him sliding in inch by inch until he was fully seated inside of her to the hilt.

Madara clenched his teeth at how hot and tight she was, her inner walls holding onto his length with a vice grip that made him want to groan loudly. However he refused to move, let alone make a sound, while his wife remained quivering beneath him like a leaf. He refused to scare her off and was adamant in making sure she enjoyed their time together like this, especially when there would be many nights such as this.

He brushed her tears away, feeling a bitter taste in his mouth at being the source, before he gently rocked his hips against hers in order to carefully accustom her to his girth. His self-control wavered with each tightly controlled thrust because of how tightly she sheathed and clung onto him. It was only due to how she dutifully wrapped her trembling thighs so firmly around his waist, her fingers holding onto his own so desperately, that he was able to hold on and continue such an agonizingly slow pace.

Her breath hitched with each thrust of his hips, the feeling of fullness quickly erupting to a pleasurable hum that made her shudder hard. Wanting more of what he was offering, it wasn’t long until she was moving her hips on her own, hesitantly trying to match the steady pace he’d set for her.

Sakura’s participation seemed to break something inside of him as he snapped his hips towards her hard, their pleasurable moans mingling together as she pulled him in for a kiss. She wanted to feel more of him on her, the heavy weight of his hands on her breasts, the heat of his mouth on her skin, and the breathless sensation of being filled to the brim by his cock.

Her fear from earlier seemed to ebb away due to the warmth Madara emanated, cocooning her protectively and filling her senses completely with his presence. She breathly whispered his name into his ear, wanting to make this moment last longer... to savor the feel of being so complete and safe, if only for now.

She saw sparks behind her eyes when he shifted his hips upward, his firm member brushing against the sensitive nerves he’d teased so mercilessly just moments ago. Noticing how her breath caught in her throat, he repeated the movement, his thrusts more fervent as he tried to bring her to completion.

“M-Madara,” her fingers dug into his hand due to how their hands continued to remain knitted together beside her head. It was so hard to breathe, so hard to think! She relied on him to guide her, trusted him to pull her back together once she fell apart.

“Sakura.” the deep baritone of his voice sounded so sweet and she felt herself being lulled by it, a piercing cry leaving her lips as she arched her back and came hard around him.

Madara almost cursed at her scorching hot wetness, her walls milking him frantically, pleading him for his seeds. His piercing red eyes activated with the Sharingon seemed to absorb this moment, memorizing how she flew apart beneath him for the first time as they remained joined together as one.... burning to memory of how he released himself deep inside of her and of how she seemed to gratefully accept, her petite form shuddering hard at the feel of his cum searing a mark deep inside her with his claim.

“Sakura,” he panted out harshly, revering the name and savoring the taste of it on his tongue as he emptied himself completely within her womb.

And then he allowed himself to fall, most of his weight on his arms while he nuzzled into the crook of her neck, moaning at how she continued to flutter her walls around his softening cock. Their chest heaved together as they tried to catch their breath and Madara wrapped his arm around her possessively, burying his face into the softness of her breasts, feeling contentment in a way no other woman has ever been able to make him feel.

Was this the difference of a night of sin, filled with mere intent and purposes of slaking one’s lust, versus a night spent with his wife, someone he swore to protect and cherish forever? Or was it simply the woman herself making him feel this way?

Vaguely, he noted how she ran her fingers through his hair and nuzzled into her, his larger frame completely relaxed and unguarded under her touch. Already he could feel himself growing hard, not merely due to desire for her body, but for the want and need to be inside of her once more, to selfishly claim her once more and have her yield to him like before. He wanted to be enveloped by her heat, to hear the sound of her cries and moans for him. Just for him.

He wanted her to become overwhelmed and consumed by his presence as he found himself becoming dizzily so with hers.

“M-Madara?” her voice, raspy from her loud cries, tentatively called out to him.

He replied by pulling their joined hands towards his lips, kissing her fingers and knuckles. His hand ached from how tightly she’d held on, but he relished in the pain due to how it was him she’d been willing to hold onto. The trust she was willing to bare him with.

“The night is still young,” he remarked and glanced upward, pleased when he saw her flushed cheeks.

She faltered a bit before giving him a hesitant nod in agreement. It made him reach up to stroke her cheek, subtly pushing her matted hair to the side to reveal more of the rosy hue of her cheeks and the beautiful glint in her green eyes.

Madara leaned up to brush his lips against hers.

In those eyes, he could see the future. He could see the peace and love he’d hoped for so much for his people, for his family.

...he still wasn’t sure if he could honestly answer Izuna as to whether he loved her, but perhaps he could grow to love her... and if fortune were to befall them, Sakura could grow to love him as well.

And as he moved up to embrace her once more, he held her hand tightly and never let go.

* * *

__ **** 1/3  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Light was casted into the room, but Madara found himself awakening not from the intrusive light, but the shift of the warmth held protectively between his arms. He instinctively tightened his hold and felt satisfied when he felt the form stiffen before relaxing, leaning back against his chest. The moment lasted a few minutes longer before he heard the soft intake of breath before the near unnoticeable shift in his arms again.

Slowly becoming more awake, he allowed the movement and felt an odd sense of disappointment when he opened his heavy eyes to see his wife moving away from him. Still, a rumble of possessive satisfaction filled him when he saw the beautiful array of coloring all over her pale skin, the lingering marks from last night. Temptation filled him to reach out, to brush his fingers against her and maybe even pull her back into his embrace.

The urge vanished when he saw her wince slightly as she moved further away from him, the pause she made as she reached down to gently press between her legs.

He had enjoyed last night with their multiple couplings and had made sure she had as well, which he was sure of if the marks and bruises on his own body were of any indication, but there was still a sense of guilt at having hurt her in the end. There should be no need. This was natural and expected.

“I’m sorry,” he didn’t regret his words, but felt foolish nonetheless.

Sakura stiffened in surprise, having noticed him to be awake, but grateful for the early morning silence. She couldn’t look at him, reaching for her yukata in order to prepare for the day. She ignored the dried heavy stains from last night between her inner thighs and of the unfamiliar soreness between her legs as she walked gracefully towards the door. Her hand rested on the wooden frame, her voice melancholic but sincere as she spoke quietly.

“Thank you for last night.”

The door was quickly slid open and shut as she rushed out, feeling her cheeks burning while tears streamed down her face.

* * *

Sakura threw herself into her work. Hashirama had always been acknowledged to be the best healer amongst shinobi, but once she had made her appearance within their world, it had been a silent, unanimous agreement that she far outshone him with her medical skills. It had been for the best as many also expected Hashirama to lead the newly formed village. He would have no time to spare for a fledgling hospital, which was why Sakura’s existence was so valued.

She loved her work, despite the limitations of such old technology, and she was creative enough to make do with what she had. It also helped that many seemed to trust her, especially due to her actions prior to the treaty.

Many in the Uzumaki had called her foolish for threatening the safety of their clan due to her continuous aid to enemy shinobi. It had... It had been so terribly hard back then to defy those who were her only source of security and protection and that was why she was forever grateful to Mito. If the older woman hadn’t relentlessly supported her, Sakura knew the Uzumaki would have thrown her out or at least forced severe punishment on her for jeopardizing their safety.

But it had all been worth it in the end. Her unwillingness to compromise the health and life of the injured, regardless of alliance, had made it so that while forming the hospital, everyone, regardless of clan and creed, were willing to ask for her assistance and willing to give back as well. Everyone was willing to put aside their differences, at least within the hospital, because they trusted _ her _.

This was the future she hoped for. It was shaky, but it was a start. Already she can see tiny bonds forming as Uchiha and Senju begrudgingly assisted each other in helping the elderly and wounded, the to-be mothers and children.

Though she smiled earnestly and helped the many pregnant woman of the still unformed village, the constant reminder of her duty with their presence made her want to flee.

“Please Sakura-san,” an Uchiha lady held onto Sakura’s hands, looking at her imploringly. “I’ve... I’ve lost too many children during birth in the midst of the war...”

Sakura smiled at her sadly, knowing she meant partially due to the stress and danger but also due to the lack of medical advancement within the Uchiha compared to the Senju.

Sakura held her hands tightly, reassuringly. “It’ll be fine. I... this village will do everything we can to help you when the day comes.”

Her words were sincere, but she couldn’t force herself to look at the swell of the woman’s stomach.

* * *

Sakura moaned loudly into his mouth as she felt Madara’s fingers pistoning roughly inside of her. He glided in so effortlessly as she was so thoroughly wet and already leaking of his seeds from when he’d emptied himself earlier so many times. She felt his fingers leave her, only to cry out with an arch of her back as he entered back inside of her with one hard thrust.

Her legs were pushed upward, her knees pressed against her shoulder, as he took her roughly from above. When he leaned in close to kiss her, she relished at the wetness of his mouth, the way her breasts pushed together rubbed so roughly against his firm, scarred chest.

It... It felt so good.

She hated to admit it, but Madara was terribly skilled at making her feel so good. Already her entire body felt so exhausted from the many times he’d made her cum, but still so very willing. Her stamina could not match his, but she was still a kunoichi and knew she could endure much longer than the average woman.

His cock brushed against the upper regions within her and she shuddered hard, knowing he was intentionally pressing against the sensitive nerves. She rested her ankles over his shoulders, helpless to the onslaught of his hunger, tormented by the mix of fear and need for more.

“Ahhh!” Sakura cried out as she finally came again, clinging onto Madara as she felt his seeds burst inside of her once more, filling her so much that she could already feel herself leaking between where they were so intimately joined. 

She couldn’t stop her tears and was glad that she could simply pass it off as being overwhelmed by the sinfully good sensations of their joining. But as Madara pulled away slightly, chest heaving while his shoulders glowed under the soft moonlight with sweat, she knew he wasn’t fooled. There was a frown on his face with that wrinkle in his brow that he’d get whenever he was concerned.

It hurt her. She wanted to smile so much, to reassure him that she was okay... but that face of his... it was a constant reminder of the nightmares she’d use to wake up with when she’d first arrived into the past. And so, she bit her lip and looked away, unwilling to say anything and struggling to prevent further tears from spilling.

She shuddered as she felt Madara pulling out from inside of her and felt more of his cum dribbling out from between her legs. His arms weaved themselves around her waist and she didn’t fight when he pulled her towards him, instead feeling a sense of reassurance at being held. Mito had never been much of a touchy-feely person and had only given Sakura a handful of hugs during her years here, so despite her inner turmoil, Sakura willingly leaned into Madara and even curled against him, resting her cheek against his chest as she listened to the thrum of his steady heartbeat.

With her eyes closed as she tried to savor the cuddle, she didn’t notice how Madara gazed down at her with Sharingan lit eyes. There was a hard frown on his face as he took in her tear stains, how more slipped out between her closed eyes as her breathing began to even out.

* * *

“Eh? What do you mean?” Hashirama tilted his head in confusion. “Is something wrong with Sakura-san?”

Madara scowled at him. “I merely asked if you’ve noticed any strange incidents involving her. Perhaps some of the newly introduced Clans are being aggressive or unfriendly.”

“I know, but you can’t expect me to understand why you’re asking me this without an explanation.” Hashirama merely gave Madara a cheerful smile. He winced when he saw Madara’s mood darken even further. “Nothing. Everyone seems to be warmly accepting of her and her leadership at the hospital, especially since her abilities are mostly on healing right now. It’s difficult to hate or resent someone who only wants to help you.”

Madara grunted, looking away with an even deeper scowl.

“Is... Is something the matter?” Hashirama began tentatively, knowing of his good friend’s occasional explosive temper.

“....why...” Madara began before gritting his teeth, feeling humiliation seethe through him. He didn’t want to admit it to Hashirama of all people, but he trusted him with his life. Ugh, but did he have to trust him with his dignity as well? “Why does she cry?”

Hashirama blinked. “Cry?”

“Every night, she cries.” he continued stiffly. Many moons had passed, but not a night passed that she didn’t delicately cry in front of him. He knew she was trying to hold it in, to not break down completely, but it was maddening because he didn’t understand the reason why.

“Sakura-san?” Hashirama spoke blankly before sighing, crossing his arms together while shaking his head. “Madara, I’m disappointed in you. I’d assume that you of all people would understand to be gentle with their wif-.”

“You imbecile,” Madara nearly roared, resisting the urge to smack the idiot up his head. As if he was some sort of savage animal! Of course he’d been gentle with her. He’d even gone through great pains to make sure she’d enjoyed it as well, though honestly he’d enjoyed the process. And based on how she clutched and tore at his skin with her hands, he knew she wasn’t exactly the gentle, submissive type. Perhaps the first time when she’d been more fearful of the situation, but there had been many instances where she’d wildly rake her nails down his back while screaming his name.

He could still feel the satisfying burn on his back, the lingering ache of her desperation for more.

“Be kind to her, Madara.” Hashirama urged, ignoring the blackening atmosphere around him. “Mito was similar as well. Her mood was so chilling, but she gradually warmed up to me. She no longer glares when I’m in the same room with her!”

Madara rolled his eyes. Mito never hated Hashirama. Probably considered him odd, but the dignified woman simply had difficulty showing affection. It was probably why her reactions to Hashirama’s puppy-like behavior seemed so cold and filled with disgust.

“Goodbye, Hashirama.” he turned to leave as Hashirama continued serenading the air about Mito’s greatness.

“Wait Madara, I wasn’t finished!”

* * *

“...the Uchiha leader did what?” there were subtle hisses and snickers amongst the Senju women while the Uchiha ladies seemed exasperated, some of them glowering at the jeers while the others were partially covering their faces in embarrassment.

Sakura, confused, walked over to the room that was her temporary office and where the women were currently huddled together. The ladies took notice of her and respectfully stepped aside, the Senju looking in anticipation while the Uchiha looked as though they were sorely tempted to pull her aside. Sakura froze at the entrance when she saw what lay on her desk.

“S-Sakura-san, Madara-sama is just a man, after all! He probably doesn’t understand what moves a woman’s heart,” one of the Uchiha ladies rushed, internally swearing that she and the other women were going to have a long and thorough talk with all the Uchiha men, including their leader, on what constituted as a beautiful gesture and a half-assed one. The humiliation they were suffering from the Senju bitches were too much! “I-It’s the thought that... counts?”

The Uchiha woman’s words trailed off when she saw the stunned look in Sakura’s eyes, one that went beyond surprise. It was the type of shock one had when they were taken aback by an extremely kind gesture, one filled with harsh yet warm memories. The cackles behind them were silenced as Sakura walked slowly towards her desk, looking completely stunned at the array of colors on her desk. Amongst the handful of random flowers and even weeds from a nearby field were several cosmos and _ fujibakama _.

Memories filled her of when she was younger, of the promise and heartache between her and her sassy best friend. Of the praises Ino had sung of Sakura’s abilities when another dared to insult her before going around and simply insulting Sakura herself, confusing everyone and infuriating Sakura in a way only Ino could do.

She pulled out the cosmos and _ fujibakama _ amongst the mixed, feeling tears fall down against her will. Homesickness filled her, but the reminder of what she was fighting for kept her steady. She clutched the flowers close to her and simply smiled at the bewildered group of women in front of her.

“Yes...” she whispered with such affection that it made the Senju woman look at each other in confusion, that someone, especially Sakura-san, could show such a warm look towards something an Uchiha had done. “He’s a very kind, silly man.”

* * *

For once in his life, Madara seemed hesitant on entering his own room. He knew it was foolish to feel such apprehension, but he couldn’t help it as he’d heard the ridiculous gossip and rumors all afternoon.

Of how despite how he looked like a bringer of death himself, he was actually a kind and warm husband... something all men should strive to be like. He could have sworn he was going to get a lecture from some of the women-folk due to his likely failed attempt at pleasing his wife, especially since he had no idea what the hell he was doing and grabbed a bunch of random colorful plants he’d heard the women previously rambling on and on about, only to be greeted with cheerful, moved praises from both Uchiha and Senju women alike. Though he also noted how a handful of them also remarked that he needed to learn more about flowers before throwing literally weed on Sakura-san’s table, but of course the flowers she'd picked up amongst the pile just _ had _ to have a deeper meaning that the two husband and wife shared together alone so it was _ entirely _ forgivable that he'd accidentally brought something extra along the way.

He would have felt further humiliated by the snickering of the men if not for how the women had turned their attentions to them, demanding and even scolding them for not doing such loving gestures for them during their marriage. It had saved him a few hours of headaches as the meeting amongst Clan heads had been postponed afterwards since the rest of them had been, both literally and figuratively, dragged by the ears by their respective wives. 

Closing his eyes and bracing himself, he opened the door to his room and stilled when he saw Sakura waiting for him. She sat neatly on her knees, her hands clutched together on her lap while holding onto the cosmos and _ fujibakama _ gently, appearing lost in thought. She jumped the moment she heard the door roughly opened and Madara regretted being so loud, having caught the fleeting glimpse of soft affection in her eyes. Childishly, he noted how he’d never seen her look at him in that way.

“M-Madara,” she greeted and was about to rise to her feet, when he gestured her to stop. He closed the door behind him and walked towards her. His silence made her nervously tuck her hair behind her and she clutched onto the flowers for courage. “Thank you for these.”

“Are those the ones you favor?” he inquired, staring at them to make sure to commit them to memory as he settled before her on their joined futon.

She looked startled by the inquiry before shyly pressing the flowers to her chest. “Yes... they... they remind me of a good friend of mine. I... I was painfully shy during my childhood and she... was the first to help me believe in myself.”

“Where is she now?” he asked curiously and wanted to groan angrily at how he could never do anything right with her when he saw the rueful look on her face. “...the war?”

Sakura merely bowed her head. It wasn’t exactly a lie either. She raised the wilting flowers and pressed it to her chest, willing the tears away from her eyes. She really needed to stop doing that. It was unfair to this Madara. He wasn’t... He wasn’t the same man from her world. Perhaps with the same potential, but... deep down, she understood, even if she didn't want to. Anyone would have gone mad with the things he’d endured.

“...thank you,’ she spoke sincerely, smiling that soft smile he'd often find himself wondering what he had to do to bring it out of her. “Thank you for bringing her back to even, if only for a little bit. It means a lot to me.”

He looked away, feeling so foolish and embarrassed, especially due to the heat that filled his cheeks. His eyes widened slightly, however, when he felt her hand against his cheek, gently urging him to look at her. He turned willingly and was greeted by shy lips, how she clenched her eyes shut tightly in embarrassment while tilting her head to kiss him better.

It made him want to smile, his hand reaching to grab her own against his face. Clutching it firmly, he pulled her forward and deepened the kiss, seating her on his lap as he accepted the silent invitation of her parted lips.

Her mouth tasted so sweet and pliant, his throat rumbling in approval at how her hot tongue coiled around his own. He ran his hands through her hair, cupping the sides of her head to hold her steady as he eagerly ravished her mouth and allow her to do the same for him.

When they pulled away wetly, their harsh pants mingling with one another, he watched as she leaned back a bit, rising to her knees as she straddled his legs, and shyly pulled the yukata down from her shoulders. She looked so beautiful and so tempting. She’d barely dropped the soft material and was about to move it neatly to the side when he sat up instead, pushing her down so that he had her pinned beneath him.

Her silky soft breasts were such sweet temptations, his mouth already eagerly latching onto one. He heard her throaty cries, her hands clutching onto his hair, as he swirled his tongue around the tempting peak. To his surprise, she didn’t allow herself to be pinned down for long, wrapping her legs around his waist while bucking upward, taking him by surprise until he was the one beneath her again.

She looked down at him, straddling his stomach as he remained half sitting and half lying on the futon, her cheeks flushed so alluring as she struggled to maintain eye contact with him. He was torn from being aroused beyond belief by her assertiveness and the urge to hug her tight due to her mortification. “I... t-tonight... I... I want to please my... husband.”

Before he could say a word and before she could lose her nerve, she kissed him again. So chaste and demure, Sakura took advantage of his bewilderment, worrying his bottom lip between her lip before trailing her lips down to his jawline. She skimmed her lips over the firm line before trailing lower, feeling how his muscles and veins twitched under her tongue, and his throaty groan when she latched her mouth onto his Adam’s apple.

“Sakura,” Madara groaned, his hands reaching to clutch her waist, dragging her down for a hard grind against his arousal. To his satisfaction, he heard the hitch of her breath and the way she briefly buried her face into his throat. He allowed her to have her way this time, wanting to encourage this moment instead of getting her to shy away. There would be plenty of opportunities in the future for him to get her to yield to him after a struggle and this was a blessed start.

Her hands trailed over his chest, pushing away the material of his own yukata. She slipped the loosened material over his shoulders, feeling and running her hands over the taut muscles. He almost melted under her firm, fleeting touches, his breath quickening with each nip and kiss of her lips on his skin.

He groaned loudly as she slid off of him, the knot of his yukata undone and pushed to the side, revealing his arousal for her open gaze. Forcing himself to watch as he resisted the urge to close his eyes and merely feel, he almost came when he saw how Sakura reached and cupped him gently. She looked so embarrassed but determined, curling her fingers around his burning length and giving an experimental stroke that made him shudder.

Shit, this woman! She was such a tease!

Sakura licked her lips nervously, marveling at the feel of his member in her hands. This... This had been inside of her so many times already, but she’d never touched it directly like this. The thought had been too frightening at the time, but after how Madara had seemed to try so hard for her, she wanted to do the same for him as well. Whether they liked it or not, they were now a pair together and it would be best for them to get along and make an effort for each other’s behalf.

She watched, fascinated at how his member seemed to twitch under her firm grasp, the way Madara panted with each experimental grip and gentle tugs of her fingers. The strangled look on his face was alarming and also set a warmth throughout her entire body, especially due to the realization of how not only did she literally have him in her grasps, that he was willing to trust her with such a thing. She didn’t know what compelled her to do so, but she ran the back of her forefinger on the underside of his cock, starting from the base until she reached the thick mushroom tipped head. Her nail scrapped teasingly in circles on the sensitive appendage until she reached the tip, running meandering circles around the slit leaking profusely with his precum.

“Minx,” he couldn’t help but hiss out, his hands tightly gripping onto the blankets until they were beyond repair.

Sakura couldn’t stop the impish smile and he was just about ready to pin her down and have his way with her when she enveloped him with her mouth. His eyes widened in surprise at the sudden gesture, especially since she immediately took him in as deep as possible within her moist cavern.

“Sakura,” his voice was strained, his veins bulging as he struggled for control. Something she tested as she began bobbing her head so perfectly on his length. It almost made him wonder if she’d done such a thing before, but he could tell it was simply because she was enjoying the power she had over him right now. The way she moved so confidently against him was so fucking arousing. His hands blindly reached for her head, groaning loudly as he urged her to move faster, deeper.

He reached his breaking point soon, pulling her down and pushing in as deep as she’d allow him to, moaning out loud for her as he emptied himself into her mouth. She compliantly allowed him to keep her down, doing her best to drink his completion down drop by drop. He was pouring so much that it was a struggle, his seeds already dribbling down the seams of her mouth. Eons seemed to pass as he finally finished, the last spurt burning her throat as she obediently swallowed it down. She took a moment to enjoy the feel of his firm flaccid member in her mouth before wetly pulling out, reaching to scoop up the cum that’d trailed down the side of her lips.

She smiled when she saw the satisfied look on his face, only to shrink down a bit as she realized what she’d just done. Her face turned completely red and she didn’t know whether to laugh or cry at this situation. She’d never really done anything like this before... only read those silly girly magazines with Ino when she was younger, both laughing and mortified that someone would do such a thing for a guy! And now, here she was, having done it for one of the great founders of their village.

Madara seemed to notice her wilting as he pulled her into his arms, cuddling her and nuzzling into her as a silent praise for pleasing him this way. If he’d known how happy it’d have made her, he would have showered her with flowers on their wedding night and every night after. He couldn’t help himself as he kissed her on the temple and on the cheeks, skimming down until he was about to reach her lips when she shyly pulled away.

“N-No, I... my... my mouth is...” she stumbled over the words and he chuckled, pulling her back and kissing her firmly on the lips. Sakura squeaked and pulled back. “M-Madara!”

“You taste of me,” he replied simply. “And I love it when you taste of me.”

His words were somewhat comforting, but equally embarrassing. Still, she didn’t turn away again when he pulled her in for another kiss, sighing softly at the familiar, sweet gesture. She wrapped her arms around him, entangling her fingers through his long hair, and moaned slightly at the feel of his hand cupping her breast. She allowed him to push her down, their mouths never parting, until he remained on top of her with her legs loosely wrapped around his sides.

“May I please my wife this time?” he inquired teasingly, throwing her words back at her.

She blushed and nodded nervously. “Y-Yes.”

Madara chuckled, the laughter tickling her bare skin, as he kissed her on the neck. He roughly tossed the rest of his clothes off, throwing it to the side. He wanted to feel her bare skin completely against his.

He loved how she yielded to him, the soft smiles she'd occasionally show him that coaxed one out from him as well. Even outside of their bedroom, he'd find himself watching her. It was originally to make sure she was cared for and respected, as was his duty as her husband, but he'd found himself watching increasingly because of how content he felt simply watching her work so passionately. It was pleasing to his eyes and he felt such pride at her strength and leadership. With each passing day, his affections seemed to grow and with it, his earnestness to further his claim on her

His woman.

His wife.

His... beloved?

The thought almost brought him to a halt if not for the biting feel of her nails on his back, a helpless cry as she felt his mouth on her breasts once more. Madara focused on the sound, enjoying her soft shudders while his hand reached down to cup her below. For once, there was no nervous tremble as she parted her legs for him, giving him more room to slip his finger between her folds and he wanted to savor this moment more than his own confusing thoughts.

The sound of approval she made was so sweet, his semi-hard cock rapidly hardening with each wanton movement she made.

Eager to be inside her, he pulled back to grab her legs and open her wide for him, his cock resting between her nether lips. Their eyes locked together and he was taken aback by the trust in her eyes. Tears still stained those alluring green orbs, but she didn’t seem as sad this time, no longer bracing for when he entered inside of her for the first time that night.

Intentionally, he took it slow, rubbing himself wet with her essence before nudging his tip at her entrance. He watched intently, the way she sighed and embracing his intrusion, even welcoming it. How her pinkened lips parted, murmuring his name breathlessly, as he seated himself to the hilt. “Madara...”

So tight and so warm. He panted harshly at the feel of her walls grip onto him so tightly, so possessively. Unwilling and unable to hold himself back anymore, especially when she was so wet and willingly, he began a punishing pace that left her screaming for him.

He wanted to bury himself deep within her, to get so under her skin that she would think of no other than him. The thought of her thinking of another enraged him so much. It went beyond their relationship as husband and wife. He didn’t want to share her with anyone else and yearned for her to feel the same way.

Sakura clung onto him, trying to hold on as she felt him move inside of her. The hunger he always had for her was still there, but there seemed to be something more now... something deeper. She didn’t understand it, but it was overwhelming. It was as though Madara simply didn’t want to satiate himself with her body, but to actually take every last bit of herself that she was willing to offer and maybe even more that she wasn't ready to give.

Fear stabbed at her at that. All her time here had been spent for the sake of the present and future. What little she had to herself, she’d kept close to her so protectively. Even her body, she’d sold for the sake of peace. But her feelings were hers and hers alone, but now it felt as though she was losing control of it as well.

She kissed him back and relished at the feel of his body against hers, thrusting her hips in synch with his so that he could fill her more. It felt so good and helped her forget all her stress and sorrows. All she had to do was focus on the joining of their bodies, how he made her cry with delight. She wanted nothing more than for them to repeat this pattern every night, to continue this tentative relationship that they currently had, but she knew this couldn’t last forever.

Soon she would bear him an heir. Everything would change with that.

“Madara,” she cried out, writhing beneath him as she finally reached her end. It was blinding and powerful, the waves of pleasure that forcibly filled her veins. Loud desperate cries filled her, louder than the ones she’d previously released in the past. The brief fleeting happiness she’d felt earlier seemed to have vanished completely.

Even if she felt content right now, this was only the beginning. She was... She was still very much alone in all this and it terrified her that she would lose herself to the desires of others, and even her own, when it comes to the bigger picture in all this.

“Sakura,” he groaned hotly into her ear, releasing himself soon after as he felt her velvety tight walls hold onto him with a vice grip. The feel of her nether lips fluttering around him, milking him of everything he had, felt so good. And yet, his mind was still shaken by his thoughts from earlier.

His beloved?

He felt her trembling arms and legs stubbornly clinging to him and he was more than willingly to remain on top of her like this, their limbs entangled together with his face buried into the soft crook of her neck. It was only when Madara felt the wetness from her face brushing against his cheeks that he pulled back, sorrow filling him when he saw the sadness in her eyes.

“Sakura...”

She shook her head, wiping her eyes with the back of her hands. “I-I’m sorry. It’s nothing.”

Protectiveness surged within him and he wanted to shake her, to bring out what hurt her like this, but the urgency he felt startled him. He had always known that he was the type who only wanted what was best for his loved one, to make sure they were safe and content, and had been determined to include Sakura into this, especially as she was to be his wife... but the extent of the angry flames and frustrations that raged within him took even him by surprise.

How helpless he felt.

It made him feel pathetic that he could do nothing for his wife when she was in pain. The only thing he could do was pull her into his arms for a tight embrace, the earlier teasing and contentment silenced within the darkness.

* * *

2/3


	3. Chapter 3

“You’re... You’re pregnant,” Sakura murmured in awe, pulling her glowing hands away from Mito’s stomach. The red haired woman with her stiff smiles seemed to warm at Sakura’s conclusion, reaching to place a hand on her stomach.

“So it appears.”

“Congratulations!”

Mito arched an eyebrow. “Thank you. However, when will I be able to say the same to you?”

Sakura stiffened and looked to the side nervously. “Erm... I... we’re working on that.”

“Every woman will conceive when it is their time,” Mito nodded in agreement. “However, do not forget our place, Sakura.”

If it was anyone else but Mito, she would have snapped harshly at them for such words. However, Mito understood her best and Sakura simply sagged under the weight. “It... It’s not that simple.”

Hands grasped her own and Sakura looked up at Mito, the ice cold lady who turned away from physical affection. “Is it Madara?”

“Of course not!” Sakura squeaked and was going to pull away, but Mito tightened her grip on her.

“I heard that you cry every night.”

Sakura gawked at her, wondering where she’d heard about that? Madara didn’t seem like the type to gossip... unless he told Hashirama for some reason. Guilt weighed down on her heavily at the fact that someone as prideful as Madara would ask Hashirama of all people for advice along with a tender warmth in her chest that he’d tried. That silly man. The look of confliction must have shown on her face as she felt Mito pull away from her.

“I see.”

“S-See what?”

A rare smile played across Mito’s lips. “It appears I worry for nothing.”

“Eh?”

“It is to be expected,” she continued. “Even if it is common place for us to wed young, it does not mean we are all ready at the same time and you are still quite young. Your body must be more in tune with your mind to be able to remain childless longer than I.”

Sakura’s eyes goggled. “W-What? Wait... M-Mito-san... are you... are you not ready to be a mother as well?”

Mito placed a hand on her stomach again, quiet contemplation tracing her features. “I don’t believe many are ready when they’ve conceived. However, is that not why we have husbands? To support us just as we’ve supported them in their endeavors?”

The guilt in her seemed to triple in weight and Sakura hung her head. She... She was trying to trust Madara, but it was hard, especially because of what she knew and what she was trying to prevent.

“Do not be so self-absorbed to think that you are the only one with your goal in mind,” Mito murmured and Sakura almost jumped in fright. It was scary how intuitive Mito could be sometimes. “Talk to your husband, Sakura. I may not know Madara as well as Hashirama, but if he trusts Madara to watch his back in battle, regardless of their history, than I will stand by him as well.”

“O-Of course,” Sakura blurted out and was surprised by her own conviction in this. “Madara... is a great man. One I’m starting to believe I do not deserve.”

“What’s wrong?”

Sakura placed her hand on her own stomach. “Everything... Everything will change once I’m with child.”

“Yes,” Mito tilted her head. “We can only move forward, Sakura.”

But what if she failed? She... She managed to help prevent Izuna from dying and with her existence, created an unparalleled medical ward in the village, along with anchoring Madara down even firmer to this village. Power was somewhat balanced since it did not seem as though the new clans or elders preferred the Senju more to the Uchiha or vice versa. Even if some were wary of the Uchiha’s and their darker past, they were more open-minded to them because of how Sakura was the honey to the bitter tea.

But... But once children came into play... it always grew more complicated and it would be further out of her control.

She was scared she’d fail, not only for herself, but for her new found family and unborn children. What if something like with Sasuke and Itachi were to repeat itself? She couldn’t be around forever to make sure everything went well!

In a terrible way, Sakura understood why Madara had tried to complete the Infinite Tsukuyomi in her world.

“Sakura?”

The rosette moved to wipe her tears away with her arm. “I’m fine. Y-You’re right... I’ll talk to Madara.”

* * *

“It is unfair that we divide the power of our votes so easily when some of us represent a much larger division of people compared to others,” Hyuuga remarked coolly with his arms crossed.

Sakura sighed at how the argument had been going in circles for hours. The only reason why she, a woman in a sea of men, was allowed in was due to her representing the hospital. They wanted her input of what needed improvement or what funds they could possibly spare for the fledgling hospital and while a lot of them had griped and grumbled of her being there, she’d managed to bully her way inside somehow. It helped that no one knew more about the hospital than her

“True,” Nara conceded. “However, the power will be too imbalanced just because we divide the vote based on how many people we have. It will simply lead to further in-fighting amongst the people along with alliances within the smaller clans who will band together to out-vote the larger ones. There’s no point in creating a village if we’ll simply self-destruct with civil war.”

From the corner of her eye, Sakura saw Hashirama rubbing his temple with his hand. She couldn’t blame him. They were getting nowhere with this. Meetings like this were always harder than straightforward bloodshed and battles.

“P-Perhaps... Perhaps another break?” a man representing more of the civilian sector meekly suggested.

“We’ve taken enough breaks as it is. I say that we just divide the votes up equally.” a man from the merchant sector declared, slamming a fist on the wooden table in frustration.

“What is the point of a Hokage if all the powers are simply in the hands of the Clan leaders?” Izuna inquired smoothly, sounding bored by all this. 

Tobirama snorted derisively. “The Hokage is the one who unites the people. His will is bound by the will of the people.”

Izuna gave him a scathing glare and Sakura stood up before things got physical. It wouldn’t be the first when it came to those two.

“Okay, I think we’re all getting a bit too... emotional about this,” she spoke up.

She twitched when she saw eyes goggling at her in disbelief, that she dared to utter a word in a meeting of men. From behind, she felt Madara watching her carefully.

“We’re going to have to reach an agreement about this eventually, so if I may say something for you fine gentleman to consider?”

“Madara-sama,” one of the men hissed, ignoring her completely. “With all due respect, control your wife.”

From a ways away, there was more silent snub, mixed in with a snigger. “I guess even the great Uchiha Madara would have difficulty controlling a woman.”

Sakura stiffened indignantly and whipped her head towards where Madara sat. He stilled at the sight of those blazing emerald orbs and was not fooled by her gesture.

Others may think she was turning to him for permission to speak, but it was obvious to him that it was only for show. She did not glower or even frown, staring back at him calmly with an ocean of green that was on fire. It... surprised him, and not by how her eyes were demanding his compliance, but how she was willingly turning to him only for the sake of formality and for saving the Uchiha Clan’s reputation.

If he didn’t consent to her speaking, he knew she was going to speak anyways and the Uchiha would look worse off since it showed that the ‘great Uchiha Madara’ was a ‘powerless man’ who couldn’t ‘control’ his own wife. At least in this sense, it had the appearance of her deferring to him. It almost made him smile at her fiery, defiant spirit.

He nodded curtly and she returned her attention to the men.

“As Izuna-san mentioned, there is no point of a Hokage who is tied to the whims of Clan leaders. That is not why the position was established.” she began and saw Tobirama shift a bit. “However, as Tobirama-san mentioned as well, the purpose of the Hokage is also to unite the people and represent their will. He is chosen not by blood, but by the people themselves. This means we are trusting him to make the right decisions for our families. That is why a Hokage is vital, to be a strong leader who can unite us. That is what Madara-sama and Hashirama-sama told me many years ago before this village was in the works of being established.”

A lie, but she said it anyways in order to further cement their respect towards the two men and in order to, unfortunately, be able to provide a bit of weight to her own words. The people here would trust a man’s word further than her own, no matter how rational she sounded.

“This means,” she began carefully, “that we must all be willing to shed the authority we’ve lived with all our lives.”

“What do you mean?” Hyuuga snapped.

“This is not a dictatorship, if that is what you fear, Hyuuga-san,” she continued. “I merely mean that power should be divided equally amongst the people here, but the one with greater say will be the Hokage. The one we should be convincing of our positions is not only each other, but the one chosen to lead us. Hashirama-sama is not a puppet who will simply bow his head to your demands.”

She said the last line sharply, aiming it specifically at the man himself and she knew he was doing his best not to show a sheepish smile. He was a strong man and leader, but there were moments when he was too soft-hearted for his own good, especially when concerning his dream of peace. Izuna and Tobirama both snorted, crossing their arms simultaneously, before exchanging angry glares when they realized that one of them was copying the other.

“Now with that said, I hope you’re all able to reach a decision very soon,” Sakura said as she took a step back to sit down, trying to ignore how the back of her hair was standing due to Madara’s piercing stare behind her. “I’m in the midst of establishing a maternity ward, which is going quite slowly due to these fruitless meetings, and I’m sure you all understand just how important it is to care for our future mothers and descendants.”

Further shoulders stiffened and glowers were exchanged.

Sakura managed to leave the stifling meeting room less than two hours later with her chest puffed up in pride.

Shannaro!

* * *

Harsh, eager kisses were pressed on her nape while Sakura clutched onto the sheets, panting and moaning as Madara thrust his hips into her from behind. She currently remained on all fours, her rump held up in the air submissively for him to pound into, one of his hands clutching her hip bruisingly while the other cupped her jaw, his long fingers pressed past her lips where she eagerly sucked on the digit.

She was amazing, Madara concluded while nipping the tender skin. After his initial surprise by his own thoughts of her being his beloved, it had been an easy matter to let himself fall. And fall for her hard he did.

Sakura was his wife, after all, and he was free to love her as he pleased.

She moaned loudly, drool slipping out of her mouth as she messily kissed his fingers that slowly slid out of her mouth, allowing him to cup her vulnerable throat with his wet hand as he trailed lower to grasp her breast. Sakura never said it out loud, but she loved when Madara covered her entire body like this, holding her and protecting her from the harsh realities that she bravely faced every day. Or perhaps he knew based on how frequently he’d hold her.

Madara savored her cries as her walls clutched onto him tightly, begging more for the seeds he had already filled her with several times this night. He had heard of Mito’s pregnancy and had felt such a sharp stab of envy.

He wrapped his arm around her waist and lifted her up so that she was seated on him. Sakura cried as he seemed to enter deeper into her overly-sensitive folds, but did not struggle when he swiftly turned her around so that she now faced him. Being somewhat familiar with this position, Sakura rolled her hips a bit awkwardly from above him, trying to find the rhythm and pace that would suit them both.

As she moved, he cupped her face and brought her in for a kiss. He wanted to have her, all of her. He wanted to see her heavy with his children, to bind her forever to him. Would they inherit her eyes or maybe even her hair? It amused him to imagine sons with such colorings and of how they’d bring the world to its knees with such awe due to the combined abilities and skills of their parents.

His movements became more fervent as he grabbed her hips, helping her move faster, harder, deeper.

“M-Madara,” she mewled into his neck, feeling so close. So close!

He groaned, the sound of her soft plea being his undoing as he came first. The burst of searing hot liquid inside of her was enough to make her cum as well, her legs tightening around him as she shivered and whimpered his name. She clung to him as he leaned back, lying comfortably on the futon with her resting on top of him, her legs parted and around his waist as they remained intimately joined together.

Madara held her tightly.

A child.

He wanted a child with her.

\----

The days passed to months and Sakura was delighted to see the bump forming on Mito’s stomach. Due to Hashirama’s insistence, Mito basically visited Sakura every day for check-ups. A silly fear, but both women did not mind as it simply gave them an excuse to meet each other. After their respective marriages, they’d lost their regular, intimate conversations together.

“Everything is fine,” Sakura murmured happily, excited that the woman she respected and adored was well on her way to being a mother. Another part of her was also excited because this was one step closer to meeting Tsunade-shishou! It was an odd thing to be excited for since this Tsunade would be different from her own, but still...

“And how are you?” Mito inquired and Sakura laughed sheepishly, knowing what it was that Mito wanted to know about.

“It’s... It’s fine. We’re fine.”

“...is there a complication to your womb?” Mito inquired, now sounding a bit concerned, and Sakura gasped, placing a hand on her lower stomach.

“M-Mito-san!”

The older woman simply gave Sakura a look and she wilted. It wasn’t like she wanted to talk, but it was hard to be difficult towards someone who cared... and after her arrival to the past, all alone and friendless, Sakura clung to the warmth that people shared with her.

“I’m fine. Really.”

“Then does the problem lie with your husband instead?”

Sakura shook her head quickly. “N-No! Madara is fine. Truly.”

She refused to allow there to be anything wrong with her husband and provided regular check ups on him, much to his occasional amusement and dismay. No one liked being poked and prodded, but he endured for her sake.

A finger touched her chin, lifting it upward. She met Mito’s cool, but concerned gaze.

“I’m sorry,” Sakura whispered. “I... I haven’t talked to him.”

“Is it the subject that concerns you or the matter of having to speak to him at all?”

“B-Both?”

“Oh Sakura,” there was a soft sigh. “We can’t help you if you don’t let us know. There is no need to feel as though you carry the burdens of this world all on your own. Your friends are strong, your husband even stronger... what holds you back?”

Sakura couldn’t stop the tears forming in her eyes and hated herself for being so weak.

“I...” she struggled before clamping her lips together.

“When you first appeared before me,” Mito suddenly began, “I wasn’t sure what to make of you. Women of this era are often expected to help from behind, to defend the homes while the men go off to battle... however... your eyes... your posture... the way you spoke... it was nothing like I’ve ever seen. I should have known that you’d bring nothing but trouble when I brought you to my home.”

Cheeks were flustered and Sakura tried to pull away from Mito’s unyielding grasp, feeling thoroughly embarrassed. “I-I’m so sor-!”

“But imagine my surprise to see such a hardened young woman to be so delicate as well,” Mito tilted her head, her gaze warming as she remembered the first time she’d seen Sakura burst into tears, the surprise and shock as she remained unsure of how to even comfort the pink haired woman. “You’ve done so much for us, Sakura. Don’t hold yourself back from letting others do the same for you.”

Her eyes widened and her eyes gaze shifted to the ground once more, her cheeks flushed to a deeper shade of pink.

“...thank you.”

* * *

Madara roughly opened the door to his bedroom with his wife, a hard scowl on his face. This time for sure. He’d make sure he succeeded this time for sure. He would stop her from leaving their bed if needed until he knew for sure that his seeds were sown and she became heavy and round with his child.

Sakura sat before him in her usual spot, often arriving earlier to the Uchiha compound in order to also fulfill her duties as the Uchiha matriarch. She looked up in surprise at his sudden entry, though this wasn’t the first time he’d arrived in such a manner. Madara had been slightly... rougher than usual at night... sometimes even pulling her back in the morning to kiss her senseless until she thought she was drowning in him. There had been many mornings when she’d end up taking a bath, feeling his cum dribbling down her thighs, and then later, to her mortification, feeling more sliding out from her in the middle of the day.

Madara felt his resolution dim a bit when he laid eyes on his wife, his sharp senses already picking up the shift in the air. His frown changed to that of concern as he walked towards her, settling in front of her on the futon.

“Are you okay?”

She nodded, nervously tucking her hair behind her ear. To his consternation, her eyes were turned to the side. “I’m okay... how was your day?”

“Another meeting with the elders and with the Clan heads,” he said gruffly. “Another useless meeting as nothing was agreed upon.”

Sakura’s eyes twinkled in amusement. “Perhaps I should have made time for the meeting. It would certainly make things move faster like before.”

Madara chuckled. “It certainly would have.”

She smiled softly, taking in the appearance of the man before her. No, not just any man... her now dearest husband. She’d been married to Madara for a little over a year now and it still amazed her that she was in such a situation. When she’d arrived into the past, determined to change things for the better, she’d never dreamed that it’d meant giving herself to Uchiha Madara of all people. She’d never anticipated that the Uchiha elders would demand an Uzumaki bride and that it would be her out of everyone else.

But... now... now she was glad and also guilty due to how warm she felt whenever she looked at him, how full her heart felt with affection and adoration. He’d haunted her nightmares for years in the past, especially after she’d first laid eyes on him on the battlefield. She’d just been lucky that Mito had been so tolerant and understanding, staying by her side and defending her whenever Sakura disturbed the others by waking up with a piercing scream of terror. And it was fortunate that her nightmares soon receded as not too long after, the Uchiha had demanded her hand in marriage for the sake of peace. She couldn’t imagine what it’d be like if the night terrors had continued with the man she was to marry being the star of it all.

“Something is disturbing you,” he noted and she was taken aback by his astute observation skills.

Sakura smiled warmly at him for his attentiveness. He was so different from the legends, from the terrors of her past. It saddened her of how this was the man he could have been in her own world if not for the tragedies.

She wrung her fingers together, trying to tighten her resolve. There... There would be no turning back from this, no way to swallow her words back down.

She looked into his eyes and could see only of concern and affection. Something she didn’t feel that she deserved, especially because a part of her never accepted how it seemed like she was free and happy while the future of her dearest friends remained uncertain. All her hard work might be for nothing as she wouldn’t even be alive to see it all, to make sure everything happened the way it was supposed to. And-And with her producing an heir, what did that mean for the future of the Uchiha?

“Sakura.” Madara’s voice was so reassuring and she wanted to just melt into it. She felt his hand on her own and she clung to it, marveling in the difference in size and texture. This was the hand of her husband, one who was to have her back as she was with his.

Her fingers tightened around his briefly. “I...”

She stared at their joined hands and forced herself to have courage, the way she knew her loved ones would have wanted her to have.

“I love you, Madara...”

There. She’d said it. She told the man she had originally been determined to stop at all cost that she loved him. Because she knew, now, that he wasn’t a monster anymore than she or anyone else was. That he was a kind, awkward husband who did his best to keep her happy and content.

And she loved him.

With all her heart.

Her eyes were clenched shut as her heart thundered. She hadn’t said such words for so long and it was so relieving and terrifying. Her mind was oh-so-helpfully reminding her of what happened the last time she’d made such a tearful confession. The darkness that had gripped her consciousness and-.

Softness. Madara’s lips were pressed softly against her own. Her eyes widened and she hadn’t even realized the tears falling until she’d opened them.

Madara pulled away, a slight flush on his cheeks and he regarded her gently. Was that what had been troubling her for so long? That he wouldn’t return her affections?

He pulled her into his arms, settling her on his lap. As much as he enjoyed kissing and laying with her, holding her like this was just as enjoyable. She was warm and soft and so pliable against him.

And he loved her very much as well.

“Madara?” she looked up and smiled when she saw how his ears burned and the way he looked determinedly at the wall with his face completely reddened. Sakura leaned against him instead, holding him back tightly, reassured of his affections. She sagged against him, trusting him to help carry her weight. “I’m... scared.”

“Of what?” he asked immediately, coming to attention when hearing of her distress.

“I... I worry about the future.” she admitted quietly, finally letting out what she’d kept in for so long. “I worry we won’t succeed, that all of this will have been for nothing. I... I’m scared that any children we will have will only grow to suffer and that... and that there’ll be nothing I can do to protect them and everyone. I don’t want them to grow up in a world filled with hate.”

The cycle of hatred. How she’d hated learning of its existence.

For a moment, Madara was thrilled at her admission of wanting children with him, but grew solemn with understanding of her concerns. He’d lost many in the wars... so many brothers and family members. He would have lost Izuna as well, if not for her, and his arms tightened around her at the dreadful memory.

“I cannot promise you what will happen in the future,” Madara began carefully. “But what I can promise you is that I will do everything in my power to ensure the safety and happiness of our family.”

“...not just this family, Madara,” she spoke softly. “This village. This goes beyond the clan, Madara. We have to start thinking in broader terms, in ways that go beyond the Uchiha.”

And now they came to the heart of the matter. Sakura knew Madara was a dedicated man who strived for peace, but family was everything to him. It was also what helped start the divide between the Uchiha and Konoha, due to their unwavering determination and support for their family first and then the village. Itachi was one of the first to try and break out the mold along with Kagami and Shisui, but all of that had simply ended in heartbreak.

“What is it that you are proposing, Sakura?”

She shook her head. “I... I don’t want you to do anything you’re not willing and I’m not saying that the Clan isn’t important. But we, and the rest of the people in this village, need to understand that when we speak of ‘our people’, we do not mean just our Clan or our families. Our people consists of all of Konoha. They are our people, Madara, and I fear until we truly understand this, there will always be a divide between us all.”

For the longest time, Madara was quiet, contemplating her words. A part of her feared that he'd misunderstand her intentions and believe that she favored others more than her own family. It shook her to realize how scared she was that he might reject her, at how much trust she'd allowed him to have.

“Is that all that holds you back?” he asked quietly and she nodded mutely. Madara sighed and pulled her in closer. “Then your fears have been for nothing.”

Madara hooked his fingers under her chin and lifted her face up, placing a hard kiss on her lips. He pulled back and rested her temple against his. Such a silly woman, to have worried so much all alone, especially when many of them were something that had often crossed his mind as well.

“This village is the future, Sakura,” he murmured, caressing her cheek while nuzzling into the side of her face. “It is the dream Hashirama and I had shared as children, where peace would rule as all families joined as one. The concerns you have are the same as mine, but we will make this work one way or another.”

The relief she felt was palpable, but not enough. Not yet.

“Don’t,” she clutched onto the front of his yukata and swallowed hard, remembering the history and the stories of how Madara had left the village. That wouldn’t happen this time. He had Izuna this time and... and her as well. At least she hoped. “Don’t leave me, Madara.”

His arms around her tightened securely and it pleased him that she was willing to bear her insecurities to him. While he loved the fire and her independence, he savored how she was willing to let go of that all for him. And it burned him how much she wanted him, perhaps just as much as he wanted her.

“I’ll never leave you, Sakura.” he spoke sincerely and with such conviction that Sakura finally found herself relaxing within his embrace. “You’re mine as much as I am yours.”

He kissed her hard again, pushing her down until he had her pinned on the futon. Their lips never broke while Sakura reached for his yukata, shoving it back to reveal the broad shoulders she loved running her hands over. Madara helped her, tossing the material off and to the side before grabbing her own, almost ripping her clothes off of her in order to reveal her delectable breasts for his hungry mouth.

Sakura welcomed his touch, panting and mewling at the feel of his mouth hungrily suckling her breast. She was already so wet and needy, aching for him to claim her as he’d done so many times for so many nights. When she felt his fingers brush against her dripping center before plunging inside, she arched her back and led out a shuddery moan.

“You,” she cried in protest even as she rolled her hips in synch with his fingers. “I-I want you in me, Madara.”

Her eagerness was arousing to the point of madness, but he took his time pistoning his fingers inside of her. She was so wet and he groaned against her breast at how much she yearned for him. There was nothing more alluring than having the woman you adored returning your affections in full force.

She parted her legs wider for him and the smell of her musk made his mouth water. He rubbed himself against her soaking entrance and entered inside of her in one full thrust. His entire body stilled as he entered inside of her to the hilt, almost cursing and wondering if she’d always felt this hot and tight.

Sakura cried at the feel of being so full and loving the fact that it was by Madara. She wrapped her legs around his waist, wiggling her lower body as she tried to get him to move. More, she wanted more.

“Madara,” she pleaded, growing desperate as he teased her with long, deep strokes instead.

“I want to take my time with my beautiful wife,” he replied back between pants, almost purring when he saw the anger and frustration in her eyes. That fire in her was one of the things that’d allured him to her, the personification of the Uchiha Clan’s infamous fire techniques. “Yes, like that... I want to savor how tightly she clings to me... the sounds she makes with each... thrust...”

Despite her irritation towards him, she was left helpless to each firm thrust. She loved the sound of his deep voice, but he was really pissing her off by taking his time like this!

“Madara,” she snarled angrily.

With an indulgent chuckle, Madara rolled so that she was now on top, groaning as she immediately began riding him hard. “Yesss.”

She heard his pleased moans and squeezed tighter, begging him with her body to give her the release she desperately wanted. Only he could make her feel so good, so complete, like this.

Sakura forced her eyes to open despite the overwhelming sensations that plagued her body, wanting to have a clear look at Madara’s face as she continued riding him. The look on his face was so delicious, how he seemed to strain so hard for control as he relished in the sensation of her body. Oh god, she loved this man so much.

She felt him grabbing her hands reassuringly, their fingers knitting together, as he leaned forward to kiss her. Sakura pressed back just as hard, moaning at how he rubbed her at a different angle now, brushing against the sensitive bundle of nerves that had her tightening further around him.

Over and over she clenched wetly around him, her back arched and a scream escaping her as she finally came hard around him. Madara’s nails dug into the back of her hands as the vice-grip she had around him became his undoing, the rhythmic fluttering of her inner walls immediately accepting the seeds that exploded within her. Her name escaping his lips in a strained prayer of worship.

Sakura moaned, shaking as she felt his seeds burning her insides. This... This was it. There was no going back from this. The contraceptive jutsu that she’d maintained all these years had been released earlier during the day, leaving her womb vulnerable and open for his seeds... the ones she was now milking so frantically between her legs as his cock remained embedded deeply within her.

Her chest heaved as she slumped forward slightly, resting her hands against his chest, when she felt him tug her forward to kiss her once more. Feeling him joined within her as one and of how she was pumped full of his cum made her moan softly in contentment, a tired giggle leaving her when she felt him already hardening inside of her. “Again?”

“And forever.” he replied with a roguish smile.

The fear she normally felt at the thought of forever didn’t surface for once. The future was now out of her hands, but she had at least succeeded in laying the groundworks of a better one than her own. And she wasn't alone in this. Not anymore. 

Madara wouldn’t leave the village now. He’d stay by her side and together, they would form a family within this village... a village they would nurture and grow until there was no division to break them apart.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss and smiling because of how happy she felt in his arms.

No longer so alone.

So safe and so warm.

Forever and ever.

* * *

3/3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this. :)
> 
> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Originally only available at moor's darkficcollection page on dreamwidth, but sharing some of my work on ao3. :) This for birkastan2018! If it wasn't for you, I probably would have been very slow on uploading this one on ao3. 
> 
> Apologies on the title... I'm not very good at them, haha.
> 
> From the original post on darkficcollections:  
Dedicated to all the lovely people who regularly contribute to the fandom and as an apology for never being able to provide the reviews you deserve. It's been a while since I've written anything, so I hope this reaches some expectations. Also, this is to show that I can write nice(?) things and not just things with dubious/questionable content...
> 
> Edit (04.12.2020): Russian version by Tanya, for anyone interested!! (https://ficbook.net/readfic/9261436)


End file.
